


Worth For Happily Ever After

by Susanoosama01



Series: Midam Week 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, midam with a family and a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: Right.It’s today. His birthday.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Midam Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923550
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Worth For Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing a little early because I might not have internet access later.

Adam wakes up alone. For a second, he wonders what woke him up in such an ungodly hour. He is sure it is too early even though the heavy curtains draped on the windows blocking out any kind of light from outside. He checks the alarm clock on the bedside table just to be sure. Five a.m. Once again, he wonders what might have ripped him from his sleep at this time. Then he hears it. First comes something like clanking behind the closed bedroom door, then he hears someone talking as if trying to be quiet about it.

With instincts left away from the old days, he gets up slowly and soundlessly. Michael isn’t in the bed with him so Adam immediately thinks it must be him out there but doesn’t let himself completely relax nonetheless. There have been many occasions he found angels, demons and even a leviathan one time when he heard alien noises like this and was alone to deal with it. Well, God was beaten some years ago. Heaven and Hell have been reestablished with Amara taking over the major parts temporarily, Jack learning to use his powers and the revived archangels fixing most stuff all together with their oldest brother. And Michael is more like retired now. He lives on Earth, helps out with Heaven and any other business of his brothers’ when needed and generally cares for their family. 

So when he has to leave for something now and then, some  _ things  _ decide they are strong enough to try to break into their house and have their way with Adam. Usually out of different cases of old vendetta from Michael’s many wars after Creation or the Apocalypse itself. Most demons are totally fine with the new shape the universe is taking now with Lucifer having made up with his family and ruling Heaven with Raphael and Gabriel and the war that had most of them killed in between, over. Though there are still some angels having difficulty grasping it all. Their God, the one who created them is gone. Sure they didn’t see much of him before too but this is different. There is no Apocalypse, no plan, nothing. They are expected to work with demons and even monsters in some cases. Pagans too because, well,  _ Gabriel _ . And Adam sees how that is hard to happen all at once. Meanwhile, monsters are monsters. Some still want revenge from John Winchester and his sons, some want that from Michael, some are after big prizes they could gain from Adam’s head if they take him captive or some other nonsense like that. 

The main idea is, things happen. They happen sometimes and sometimes are enough for Adam to get used to being aware and awake to protect himself and his family from whatever. 

So slowly, Adam gets out of the bedroom with the angel blade Michael gave him years ago when they first got out of Hell. He walks the hall and descends the stairs mindful of every step he takes. There is someone in the house. That much is pretty natural with the house having three occupants. And Adam feels no fear or distress from the angelic bonds in him so he isn’t as threatened as he could be. Once downstairs, he checks the living room then finding it empty, he turns to the kitchen. 

A big smile breaks into his face and immediately, he tucks the blade in the pocket of his pyjamas when he sees the scene before him. Michael is in the kitchen with his back turned to Adam and among many pots and pans all covered in different coloured substances. He bites his lips not to laugh at the tiny chef bossing the archangel around with her high pitched voice in what she assumes is whispers probably having been warned by her father. It’s too cute. Adam almost wants to rush back upstairs, unplug his phone from the charger and take a few pictures but he would be noticed then. Kate has an unusually perfect talent for detecting any cameras and not letting his papa and dada take proper pictures of her in cute poses. The little nephilim just hates that. So instead, Adam decides to watch. 

“No! Dada likes strawberries. We put strawberries. Not  _ that. _ -” Kate puts her small hands on her waist on the stool she stands on as Michael glances down at her then at whatever’s in front of him on the counter. “-You aren’t the chef papa! That’s me. You do what I say. And it looks bad. Throw that out. We are starting over.” The little girl stomps one foot and huffs her cheeks in all her four-years-old glory. For a second, Adam remembers his mom on many different occasions using the exact same gesture either frustrated because she can’t get Adam to do his homework or something amusingly domestic of that sort. How their little Kate resembles her grandma… 

With a stifled chuckle, the archangel salutes his chef complete with the pink apron and the matching kitchen hat and all then moves to do as he’s told. Briefly, Adam catches a glimpse of something that resembles a cake. 

Right. 

It’s today. His birthday. 

With the thought, Adam immediately turns around and goes back upstairs before he is caught watching his husband and their daughter. Kate would be upset if her surprise is ruined. Adam is sure of that. He only wonders how he wasn’t woken up when the toddler came to wake her papa to bake a cake at five in the morning. It’s most probably Michael’s doing. Well, better let the two people he loves the most work on their surprise for him. Funny, he got up with cold determination and anticipation of what he would find outside his bedroom, now he is all giddy and feeling light as he lies back on the bed. Maybe he will try to get some more sleep. He knows he will wake up to breakfast and a day of getting spoiled before a night of either just him and Michael having fun or of the three of them sharing family cuddles and tickle wars as an animated movie plays on the flat screen across the bed until they all fall asleep. 

As he pulls the covers over himself, Adam smiles with sweet excitement. His baby is grown up, a whole year bigger than last year when she was still wearing pull ups some days. Now she is making him a birthday cake with his papa. It will be a perfect day today. They will have so much fun just the three of them.

* * *

Around ten, Adam hears thumping little footsteps in the hall and fakes sleep. For a few seconds, tiny hands scrape against the door. Adam imagines Kate standing on tiptoes and trying to reach the doorknob with her little pouty face she learned from her big brother Jack. Just when he decides to get up and open the door for her, it flungs open with a bit of grace doing the hard work for her. Adam closes his eyes tightly as the bed dips on one side and his little girl crawls closer to wake him up with a big kiss and gentle caresses on the cheeks of both her warm palms. “Wake up dada! It’s your birthday! You are old now, wake up!” Well, for a four-years-old, it was a big success to know how to be quiet and gentle with her movements anyway. Adam wasn’t really expecting for her not to shout in his ear. Also he couldn’t imagine a better way to notify someone of the arrival of their birthday than  _ you are old now. _ His little girl is surely getting mouthier every day. Like her dada and her grandma. Like a Milligan.  _ Perfect _ .

Instantly, he opens his eyes laughing and catches his tiny angel in the biggest hug ever. The two of them roll around with Kate shrieking in her laughter and Adam kissing and tickling the princess of this house. Soon, Michael comes upstairs to join them. Looks like they are spending a large portion of the morning right here. Adam can’t say he has any complaints or what. He has his husband. He has their baby. All of them are giggling and playing. What better way to spend his birthday?

* * *

Kate claps enthusiastically with Michael after they finish the little song and Adam’s candles are all out. “What did you wish, dada?” She asks with her blue eyes wide and her voice ringing with joy. Adam smiles and gives in to the urge to lean across the dining table to kiss her soft cheeks redder now after helping Adam blow on the candles a few seconds earlier. “I wished for my two angels to kiss me.” Adam chuckles when the toddler jumps down her chair to run to him and he opens his arms to help her climb into his lap. Michael leans in to kiss his right cheek at the same time as Kate kisses his left. All at once, they are all hugging again until the tiny princess starts to wiggle to be put down. 

The cake tastes awesome. Well… honestly, the strawberries are a little too much with the sweet creme and it’s not completely cooked but that doesn’t stop it from being the best cake Adam has ever eaten. No other cake will ever surpass this one unless Kate and Michael make it again. 

After eating, the presents come forth. Adam knows he is laughing a lot today but can’t stop himself from doing so as his baby girl visibly vibrates begging Adam to open hers first. “But I want dada to open mine first.” Michael receives the iconic death glare of Milligans from a tiny nephilim who somehow knows the expression by default apparently. Adam bites his lip and leans back to watch the duel that is sure to take place any moment now. “No, mine first.” Kate reprimands her papa even shaking a finger at him and all. Adam is sure that one action and that tone of voice are familiar too. He remembers the chillier evenings in the fall and the scarves his child self would always lose, the cookie jar he always found no matter how well it was hidden, the flashlight and superhero comics under his pillow… Every time, his mom would catch him doing what he wasn’t supposed to. The two of them would laugh about it all when they talked over the phone after Adam got into college. Now those days are in the past, behind a whole millenia spent in Hell, an Apocalypse, a war against God, a small life he carried inside while the literal God was trying to kill them all… 

Would he ever believe his little Kate would resemble her namesake in Heaven this much if he was told beforehand? 

“I challenge you!” Kate stands up on her chair to be a little taller and points a confident finger at her opponent. Trying not to laugh, the archangel plays along. It’s one of the games invented by the two of them. Kate has glittery, pink and purple plastic swords she saw in that one old Barbie movie and begged them for three days to get her. Also, she knew all about her papa’s interest in swords. Michael showed her a few harmless tricks she could perform with her toys and ever since that day, Kate declares herself a brave swordswoman to challenge whoever goes against her to a duel. Definitely Michael’s daughter. 

Adam remembers legendary tournaments between Kate, himself, her papa, her uncles, her aunties, her cousin and whoever else that were willing to participate. Of course she was the champion thus the winner of her plastic princess tiara and red knight cape every single time. Just once, uncle Gabe forgot he was supposed to be beaten, got gasps and glares from everyone around then put on an almost Shakespearean performance of the beaten knight with a plastic sword sticking out between his arm and chest faltering a step back, falling to his knees and finally dying with a declaration of his loss as his last words. On other occasions, uncle Crowley tried to make a deal with the brave swordswoman instead of fighting, auntie Rowena asked her to be an apprentice to the best witch ever, uncle Luci tried to convince her to overthrow the King played by Michael. One time, Kate knighted Jack instead of beating him for good and they always fought alongside each other afterwards. 

Soon the swords are out and a viciously gentle duel starts. Adam cheers for his daughter of course ignoring the pretend betrayed gasp from Michael which gets the little girl doubling up in laughter. As expected, Michael ends up on his knees with his sword with the purple handle a meter away on the carpet. Kate stands in victory with her own sword pointed at the archangel’s throat. Adam claps for her as she lowers the sword and reaches out a small hand instead. Of course. Michael is the only rival their Kate never strikes down. 

The smaller box reveals an album. Adam turns the pages to see various drawings of the three of them. There is one where a tall stick figure with wings holds the hand of a shorter stick figure with yellow hair with something resembling a heart shape between them. On the next page, the two have a small stick figure with wings between them and more hearts surrounding them all. Adam tries not to tear up but as the new pages reveal new drawings, some instant photos taped with colorful children’s tape and stickers and glitter adorning messages from his little girl in her own handwriting, he can’t help it. On a page, Kate wrote ‘I love my dada and papa.’ with a drawing of them in the park Adam too played at with his mom. When he sees that, Adam remembers everything he has lived through and deems it’s all worth  _ this.  _ His angel and their daughter. Their house, their life. The second chance Adam was given.  _ Indeed, it was all worth it.  _

This is it, his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!
> 
> I always thought Michael and Adam would have a little girl and be this happy.


End file.
